


Mutual Comfort

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Castiel comes to Dean crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Comfort

Some nights Castiel comes to Dean crying.

Neither of them say anything - Castiel never offers an explanation, Dean never asks for one - but Dean doesn’t try and stop him when he crawls into the space between Dean’s arm and the mattress, pressing himself close to the hunter’s chest and wetting his shirt with tears. Angels cry silently, it seems, or maybe that’s just Castiel, because he never makes a noise other than the drag of his overcoat against the sheets.

Dean doesn’t know why he does it. He never turns up before midnight, is always gone when Dean wakes up the next morning after inevitably falling asleep with Castiel in his arms, one hand carding gently through the angel’s hair. He doesn’t know why the angel clings to him so tightly, why Castiel presses his face (and sometimes, maybe accidentally) lips against the warm skin of Dean’s neck. He doesn’t understand why he’s so important.

Still, he doesn’t judge, doesn’t question or prod or try to talk - if he’s honest, that’s because he likes the feel of Castiel in his arms, tear-stained though he many be, likes the comfort of another body pressed close to his and demanding nothing, and is scared that talking will drive that away. So he simply curls himself a little tighter around Castiel, pets the angel’s hair with absent fingers like he would Sammy’s when they were little and the thunderstorms through the thin motel walls frightened them, and waits to fall asleep. Knowing that, in the morning, Castiel will be gone.

Sometimes, though, it scares him a little. Scares him, because Castiel seems so desperate, so scared, as if time is running out and Dean is slipping through his fingers - or maybe the other way around. Scares him, because when Castiel clutches him tight and holds him like he’s the only thing keeping the Earth turning and the stars in the sky, it feels a little too much like a goodbye.


End file.
